Brittana por Brittana
by PediGLEE
Summary: 1. Esta Fanfic é em 1ª pessoa 2. O 1ºCap é a versão dos fatos por Santana, o 2ºCap é os mesmos fatos na versão da Brittany 3. Se Você é Naya Rivera, Heather Morris ou é direto ou indiretamente ligado com elas, me contate
1. Santana's Version

1. Esta Fanfic é recomendada para +14 por conter cenas de sexo

2. O 1ºCapítulo(este) é a versão dos fatos por Santana, o 2ºCapítulo é os mesmos fatos na versão da Brittany

3. Se Você é Naya Rivera, Heather Morris ou é diretamente ou indiretamente ligado com elas, me contate urgente

WMHS, Aula de Espanhol, uma das poucas que Mr. Schuester deu que não foi um total desastre, como aquela do La Cucaracha (¬¬), porém ele conseguiu ter a proeza de fazer a pergunta errada na hora errada:

- Qual o significado de _Éxito_?

- Saída – responde Brittany

Risos eternos da classe, Brittany olha para mim como panda triste, seguro a sua mão e digo que está tudo bem, confundir _Exit_ com Êxito não é culpa dela e sim do Mr. Schu que é um terrível professor de espanhol. Resumindo: Mr. Schu me colocou como auxiliar da Britt, agora vamos passar tardes e noites "estudando", que desagradável, né?

Decidimos começar os estudos hoje mesmo, depois da aula (somos diretas, oi?) e vamos para a casa dos Pierce, quer dizer, pro quarto da Britt (:9)

-_ Falsos amigos entonces _– eu digo

- Santie , você fica tão sexy falando em espanhol – ela diz sorrindo

Conheço esse sorriso, é fofo como ela, mas malicioso, mas ela está certa fico sexy falando espanhol, na verdade sou sexy, ainda mais quando estou com Britt, somos sexy juntas (desculpa o tapa na cara, Finchel), e eu sou boa em espanhol, é uma das coisas que eu sou boa, além de cantar, dançar, vingança, ser sexy, tirar as pessoas e sexo (tenho muitas qualidades, ok?). Particulamente eu sou muito boa em sexo (falando sério, sou quase um guru) e minha mulher sabe disso, esse sorriso denuncia isso.

Não tenho dúvidas, sento no seu colo de frente para seus olhos brilhantes, ficamos nos olhando por um tempo (não sei quanto tempo foi, mas pareceu uma eternidade) entao nos beijamos, beijamos muito, muito mesmo, até que Brittany abre o zíper da blusa do meu uniforme de Cheerios, puxo a saia dela, enfim: em pouco tempo estamos nuas.

Vamos para a cama da Brittany, ela deita primeiro, eu deito em cima e começo a beijar seu pescoço, ela passa sua mão macia em várias partes do meu corpo. Britt Britt aparenta inquieta, sei lá, uma agitação, mas não faz diferença para Snixx - Queen Of Sweet Ladies Kisses, tanto não faz diferença que ela começa a babulciar sons, digamos assim.

Mais beijos demorados de tirar o ar, mais pegadas, na perna, no peito, na bunda, nas costas com finalização lugares... (você entendeu), detalhes conferidos em "Two Girls, One Cat". Moral da Historia: Iria ensinar espanhol para a Brittany, mas ela me ensinou "Que é melhor com sentimentos"


	2. Brittany's Version

1. Esta Fanfic é recomendada para +14 por conter cenas de sexo

2. O 1ºCapítulo é a versão dos fatos por Santana, o 2ºCapítulo(este) é os mesmos fatos na versão da Brittany

3. Se Você é Naya Rivera, Heather Morris ou é diretamente ou indiretamente ligado com elas, me contate urgente

Mr. Schu me perguntou o que era_ Éxito_ e eu respondi Saída ué, mas todos riram de mim, de novo, #xatiada like a sad panda. Olho para Santana, ela diz que não tem problema nenhum e sorri, percebo que sua boca é grande, fico a olhando por um tempo até o Mr. Schuester recomendar que ela seja minha tutora. Santie fica sexy falando espanhol, preciso falar isso para ela antes que o Lord Tubbs fale.

Santana fala para começarmos hoje e vamos para a minha casa, lá no quarto ela começa com uma coisa de _Falso Amigos _acho, porque eu não entedi direito, mas digo como ela fica Sexy espanholando e sorrio, acho que ela gostou né, porque veio direto no meu colo e começou a me beijar, entendi que vamos "aprender outras línguas" e abro o zíper da blusa do uniforme das Cheerios da Santie.

Nuas, peladas com a mão no bolso eu diria. Vamos para minha cama de lençol de gatinho (fofo, né? Amo/Sou). Santana começa a beijar meu pescoço (gostoso, I like her Sweet Ladies Kisses) e resolvo passar a mão no seu corpo (ótimo corpo por sinal) quando de repente vejo Lord Tubbs intrometido entrar no quarto, ele já lê o meu diário e agora quer ver ao vivo? Não pode! Então começo a miar para ele sair (a língua dos gatos é miado?) mas o Lord como bom menino resolve sair, agora somos só nós duas, volto a beijar my love.

Continuamos mais intensas, Santana pega a minha perna (que pegada, OMG) e eu aperto o meu peito no dela (que de fato é bem grande, bem bonito também), vamos mais fundo (se é que você me entende) e completamos o "Two Girls, One Cat".

Moral da História: Melhor aprender outras línguas do que Espanhol.


End file.
